


birthday pancakes

by foreverobessed



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Birthday Fluff, Blue Food, Breakfast, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Pancakes, Sorry if this is OOC, short blurb for Percy’s bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Percy still remembers everything that’s happened on and around his birthday.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 34





	birthday pancakes

Percy’s birthday was never a big affair or thing. When he was younger it was usually always just him and his Mom, and a blue cake. When Gabe came into their lives, he started to not like his birthday as much. His birthday reminded him of the smell of beer and smoke. His Mom still always made a blue cake, so it still wasn’t that bad, but Gabe had plagued his memories of his birthday for years.

Sometimes Percy wished he had just hit back, at least once. To stand up for himself, for his Mom. He wished he didn’t let Gabe push him around, but he did, and Percy would never let anyone push him around again. On his sixteenth birthday, it became even worse. He could never get the sight of Silena’s frightened face as she took on the drakon, or the way the bridge collapsed on Micheal, or the loss of life in Luke’s eyes. 

They were all reminders of something he had caused, because Poseidon was his father, all because he was the son of one of the eldest God’s. After the war with Gaea, he just didn’t want to celebrate (the memories of Tartarus were too fresh, after all Annabeth had spent her 17th birthday in the Pit), and everyone understood. 

Now on his 18th birthday, he laid on his bunk in Cabin 3 staring at the ceiling. He blinked once or twice, not having the energy to get up. He just couldn’t get the sight of all of his friends dying out of his mind, couldn’t get out the sight of the primordial Tartarus staring at Percy and Annabeth-

He shook the thought out of his head, but didn’t get out of bed. He put his hand behind his head and just stared up at the ceiling. He didn’t want to get up, all the memories on his birthday were just so… raw, fresh. On his birthday it made it feel like their deaths and the trauma weren’t a year or more ago, made it feel like it just happened yesterday. His birthday was a reminder of everything he went through, all the pain, agony, and death. He closed his eyes, trying to just resurface. 

He laid there in his bed with his eyes closed for who knows how long, until he heard the soft sound of knuckles hitting the wood of the door. “Come in,” Percy called, not having the energy to get up. 

Annabeth opened the door, her blonde princess-like curls down for once, instead of being tied up in a ponytail. She wore black denim shorts and a white shirt that had Nike written on it in bold, blue font. “Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain,” She said softly, walking over to Percy’s bed and leaning down to peck his lips. Percy enthusiastically kissed back, Annabeth pulled away and made Percy scoot over so she could sit next to him on the bed, their shoulders brushing. 

She laced their fingers together and gave him a big smile until she saw the look on his face. “What’s wrong?” She asked, worry evident in her tone. 

“Everything’s just… so raw on my birthday.” He murmured, putting his head on her shoulder. “I’m just reminded of everything… Silena, Michael, Luke… Gaea, Gabe, the Pit…” Annabeth’s breath hitched slightly, “I just feel like my birthday is a reminder of everything bad that has happened to me.” 

Annabeth’s brows furrowed, “Percy… your birthday is a reminder of everything you’ve survived, it shows how strong of a person you are. You’ve survived so much and you’re still going.” Annabeth ruffled his hair, “Now come on, we have to go to your Mom’s.”

Percy got changed into some jeans, black vans, and a random blue AHS swim t-shirt. Percy intertwined his fingers with Annaberh and walked out the door. Random campers, old and young some that he knew well and others that he didn’t know at all said happy birthday in passing. 

-

Annabeth whistled them over a cab to get them to Sally’s apartment. They held hands in the cab and Annabeth put her head on Percy’s shoulder with her eyes closed. When the cab stopped Annabeth took out the money and gave them over, then they got out of the car. The cab whooshed behind them as they looked up at the apartment building. Percy knocked on the door once they got there and his Mom greeted him with a smile and a hug. “Happy birthday!” Percy’s mom told him once she pulled away. She brought the two teenagers in and two plates of blue pancakes greeted them.

“You didn’t have to, Mom..” Percy trailed off.

“Of course I did!” Sally said, waving a small hi to Annabeth as she sat down a syrup bottle on the table. “It’s not everyday my baby turns eighteen!”

Speaking of babies, Percy heard a loud cry. Sally went up to take care of her. Percy grabbed two forks for him and Annabeth and started eating the pancakes. Annabeth watched with an amused look while she ate her pancakes as Percy was clearly enjoying his birthday breakfast. “Hey, I haven’t had these in forever.” Percy said with his mouth half full, he took a swig of his orange juice and sighed. 

Sally walked in with a baby Estelle in the crook of her arm, Percy sat up, “Can I hold her?” Sally nodded and placed Estelle carefully in Percy’s arms. Percy looked down at his younger sister, she looked so innocent and naive to the world around her. He trailed his finger down her nose, marveling at how small she was. Estelle was around four months old but he still couldn’t believe how small she was. He grinned when she grabbed on his finger. 

He looked up to see his Mom packing some stuff up. “Where are we going?” He asked in confusion.

Annabeth and Sally shared an amused look, “We’re going to Montauk for your birthday, Percy.” Annabeth said, putting hers and Percy’s dishes and forks in the dishwasher, “Sally’s going to give us the car to drive down in.”

Sally gave the keys to Annabeth and took Estelle from Percy’s arms, “You have fun, okay Percy?” Sally leaned up to kiss her son’s cheek. 

“Come on, Seaweed Brain.” Annaberh said, taking a duffle bag that Percy could only assume had been packed for him. Percy followed her to the car, and grinned when Annabeth tossed him the keys.

She got in the passenger side and buckled up, throwing the duffle bag alongside Annabeth’s bag in the back seats. Percy put the key in the ignition and started driving towards Montauk. “Is it just going to be me and you?” Percy asked with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows.

Annabeth gave him a small smile, “Your Mom rented out a cabin for a week, just for the first two days it’ll be just me and you, then our friends will eventually come down.”

“Just you and me?” Percy asked with a cocky smirk, “Sounds like heaven.”

They were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Percy’s right hand on Annabeth’s thigh while they drove with the music a soft hum between them.

“Annabeth?” Percy said, taking his eyes off the road and looked at Annabeth. Gods, she was beautiful. The sun shone into the car and made her eyes look almost silver, her hair seemed so golden. She seemed so unattainable and something out of a dream. Annabeth hummed lowly and looked at him. “I love you, thank you for today and the rest of this week.”

“I love you too, dork.” Annabeth said, cupping Percy’s cheek and kissing him. All the stresses of that morning were gone, now it was just him and Annabeth against the world, like usual

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!! I wanted to write at least something for Percy’s birthday and this happened! Sorry if it’s OOC! Remember you are loved!!


End file.
